


In Losing You, I Lost Myself

by WoefulWriters



Series: The World is Cruel, But the Heart is Crueler [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, F/M, M/M, Multi, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoefulWriters/pseuds/WoefulWriters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a monologue, I was reading The Veiled Lady and realized that I didn't give it a denouement. That won't do, we need declining action to tie up our nice little play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Losing You, I Lost Myself

Jesse: How can you be gone? Why couldn’t I have stopped that wretched creature from taking away the only person who ever cared about me? How can the fates be so cruel?  
_(The burning thorns of the rose of grief pierced Jesse’s already aching heart.)_  
I loved you, you know?  
_(through sobs)_  
Why did you choose her over me? A lustful embrace, instead of a loving one.  
_(Jesse brushes a stray hair off of Adin’s cold forehead, and laid a tender kiss on it)_  
I loved you...I couldn’t stop thinking about you. Every time you looked my way or smiled at me my stomach got butterflies. But you wanted to be with her...  
Now I can never hold you in my arms again or make you mine. Why did you have to fall in love with her?!  
_(hugging Adin’s cold lifeless body)_  
Why?!  
_(Jesse stands up, slowly letting Adin’s corpse fall from his/her lap)_  
Forget love! Oh cruel fates, forget you as well! You’ve taken everything from me...Now I shall take control, I’ll mix the powder from my shattered heart with all the tears that I’ve shed... I will make myself a new heart, one so hard that no man, beast or god can ever break it again!  
_(Jesse storms off)_


End file.
